Douche chaude
by Eeyore17
Summary: Quand Harry sort de son entraînement de quidditch il ne rêve que d'une bonne et longue douche chaude... mais c'est sans compter sur l'acharnement de deux serpentards à ruiner ses plans. Quoique ce ne soit pas nécessairement pour lui déplaire... PWP assumé


Offrant son visage à la pluie chaude qui s'abattait sur lui, il permit à un soupir de bien-être de franchir ses lèvres. L'entraînement de ce soir avait été intense, le froid n'aidant vraiment pas les joueurs à rester calmes et fair-play. Ils avaient été obligés de partager le terrain avec les vert et argent et bien sûr, très vite, ils s'étaient mélangés, ne respectant pas les limites de leur morceau de terrain respectif.

Alors ils s'étaient cherchés, bousculés, frappés, insultés... et bizarrement la chaleur qui émanait de leurs affrontements leur faisait du bien. Oui ç'avait été un très bon entraînement ce soir. Violent, mais tous y avaient trouvé leur compte et personne n'était blessé. Harry sourit : oui, une expérience à réitérer assurément.

Il ne savait pas s'il restait des joueurs dans les vestiaires, il n'entendait pas à cause de la douche, et il supposait que la vapeur qui emplissait la pièce ne permettait à personne de se repérer, mais il s'en fichait. Il pouvait bien être seul dans les vestiaires, il éprouvait un pur bonheur à délasser ses muscles endoloris sous l'eau brûlante de _sa_ cabine de douche, et si les autres ne l'avaient pas attendu, il s'en foutait royalement.

Mais un bruit de porte claquée le sortit de son état de béatitude létargique.

\- Drake ? Tu es encore là ?

Soudain un courant d'air lui fit passer des frissons et il se retourna vers la porte de sa cabine, intrigué... pour se trouver nez à nez avec Malfoy. Le blond le colla immédiatement contre le mur derrière lui, un main fermement plaquée conte sa bouche et un regard lui intimant le silence.

\- Drake, chéri... Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un coup de main...

La voix était aguicheuse et ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de la demoiselle. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux face à l'air paniqué qui passa dans les yeux gris face à lui. Le blond était nu et trempé, certainement tiré de sa douche par la groupie indélicate et ses cheveux lui retombait en mèches folles devant les yeux. Le brun essaya de se dégager de l'avant bras gauche du blond appuyé sur son torse pour le maintenir contre le mur mais Malfoy raffermit sa prise et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Parkinson » souffla-t-il l'air réellement affolé.

Si la main qui le baillonait n'avait pas été aussi ferme, il aurait éclaté de rire. Décidément cette soirée était vraiment la meilleur depuis longtemps ! Il s'imaginait déjà mille et une façon de faire chier son vis à vis après ça... oui il a-do-rait cette soirée ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas du blond en face de lui. Alors que des bruits de talons frappant le sol se rapprochait et que les portes des cabines alentours claquaient une à une, Malfoy se rapprocha encore, si c'était possible, et lui murmura : « S'il te plaît... chut... »

Merlin, le blond devait vraiment être au bout du bout pour le supplier, _lui_!

Reprenant contenance et cachant du mieux qu'il put sa surprise, Harry hocha doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Mais Draco ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il fut donc obligé d'en venir aux mains... ou plutôt aux dents : après un effort pour ouvrir la bouche, il mordit de bon cœur dans la peau à sa portée, et son tortionnaire lâcha sa bouche en grognant ce qui ressemblait à un « aïe ! ».

\- Drake c'est toi ?

Les bruits et claquements en tout genre générés par les talons de la folle furieuse avaient cessé, elle devait être à l'affût de la moindre respiration...

\- Putain Parkinson, on peut même plus se branler tranquille ?!

Un ange passa comme Malfoy ouvrait de grands yeux face à lui.

\- Potter ?

Le dégoût était perceptible jusque dans sa voix. Et Merlin, il en était extrêmement soulagé.

\- Pourquoi t'as vu quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

Il était clairement amusé de la situation mais ça n'était pas le cas du blond qui le maintenait toujours contre le mur et dont la respiration se faisait bruyante.

\- Non... non justement, je cherchais Dra... Malfoy !

\- Ben il est pas là !

\- Hum... tu es sûr ? Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir pourtant...

Malfoy baissa la tête, il se pensait fichu. Mais même si Harry mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir la porte et de le pousser à l'extérieur pour reprendre tranquillement ses ablutions, il ne put s'y résoudre et continua à provoquer la brune.

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes...

Draco releva brusquement la tête et le secoua vivement de gauche à droite un air de pure terreur sur le visage...

\- ...il est à genou dans ma cabine en train de me faire la meilleure pipe de ma vie...

Le reniflement de dégoût de la jeune fille combiné au bruit de la douche qui coulait toujours masqua le cri étranglé qui sortit de la gorge de Malfoy. Harry était ravi de son petit effet et regardait le blond avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Pauvre crétin ! » entendirent-ils avant qu'un grand bruit leur indique que la brune était partie en claquant violemment la porte des vestiaires.

\- De rien, Malfoy, maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais reprendre mes occupations...

La prise du blond sur ses épaules s'était relâchée et Harry put enfin se soustraire au mur dans lequel le blond avait essayé de le fondre semblait-il. Il fit rouler ses épaules et grimaça sous les courbatures, lui qui se plaignait déjà de celles dûes à l'entrainement de quidditch... Ce faisant il se retourna et releva la tête pour laisser l'eau toujours bouillante rincer son visage.

Il attendait d'entendre la porte de la cabine claquer pour se détendre enfin complètement, mais le bruit salvateur tardait à se faire entendre... Et effectivement le blond n'était pas parti... et n'avait pas l'air décidé à le faire puisqu'il finissait de reprendre sa respiration tout en matant sans vergogne le corps ruisselant du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me demander en remerciement ?

Il avait pensé à voix haute, et le ton rauque de sa voix justement l'étonna un peu, mais il ne détacha pas pour autant les yeux du cul rebondi qui lui était présenté.

\- Eh bien, comme je le disais à ta charmante amie il y a un peu moins de 5 minutes, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir me branler tranquille, alors...

D'un geste en l'air de la main, il fit comprendre au blond qu'il attendait de lui qu'il dégage, et les yeux toujours fermés il fit rouler sa tête pour détendre les muscles de son cou sous le jet brûlant... jusqu'à ce qu'un corps, brûlant lui aussi, se colle contre son dos. La surprise le figea et il rouvrit les yeux, alors que les mains du blond se posaient respectivement sur son ventre et son torse les collant un peu plus.

\- Et tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour ça ? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille.

Il sentait le sexe de Malfoy contre son cul et ses mains se baladaient sur sa peau laissant des sillons brûlant sur son ventre qui tressautait en rythme avec sa respiration hachée.

\- Voilà donc pourquoi le grand Draco Malfoy repoussait les avances de toutes... moi qui te croyait asexué...

Sa voix à lui aussi n'était qu'un murmure rauque, et il jouait la provocation alors que son sexe se bandait comme les mains blanches descendaient toujours plus près sur sa peau mate.

\- Pas vraiment asexué, non.. juste gay, Potter... asséna-t-il en prenant en main la hampe déjà complètement dure du brun tandis que celui-ci laissait tomber sa tête sur l'épaule derrière lui.

Putain c'était bon ! La chaleur avait encore augmenté dans sa cabine de douche, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'eau ou à ces mains qui le branlaient avec science. Et cette queue qui se frottait contre lui, Merlin ! Il se mit à se frotter également, et même s'il se faisait l'effet d'être une chienne en chaleur, il s'en foutait...

\- Putain Potter !

Apparemment le blond n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Mais ça allait trop vite, Malefoy était partout, sur ses testicules, sur sa queue, contre son cul, dans son cou, dans ses oreilles... Mais pas là où il le voulait réellement.

D'une main il attrapa la main de Malefoy qui caressait ses testicules pour la porter à sa bouche, puis il commença doucement à lécher ses doigts, lentement, un à un, avant de les prendre dans sa bouche tandis que le souffle du blond se précipitait un peu plus dans son cou. Le message était clair, mais il préféra s'en assurer :

\- Prends-moi Malfoy...

Le blond gémit contre son oreille et se décolla du dos brun pour passer sa main entre leur deux corps. Il se caressa doucement, non sans gémir, pour enduire ses doigts du lubrifiant naturel qui enduisait son gland puis se présenta à l'entrée du brun en écartant ses fesses.

Lentement il introduisit un doigt, qu'il commença à bouger un peu tandis que le brun gémissait devant lui. Bientôt il en mit un second et bougea plus vite et plus fort à l'intérieur.

Le brun bouillait entre ses bras, et il avait terriblement envie de le prendre, là, contre le mur de cette douche, d'écarter ses fesses pour plonger sa queue à l'intérieur de lui. Alors il le fit.

Harry se cambra lorsque le blond entra en lui. Malfoy avait laissé son sexe pour l'attraper par les hanches et le maintenir pendant qu'il le prenait, fort mais lentement, et c'était délicieusement bon.

L'eau coulait toujours et ils étaient en sueur, il faisait une chaleur insupportable dans cette cabine, et leur présente occupation n'aidait pas à rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Harry décida de couper l'eau et il put alors entendre leurs gémissements rebondir sur les murs. Il n'avait pas conscience de faire autant de bruit mais maintenant que la douche était coupée, il se rendait compte que Draco aimait le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir.

Le brun releva la main gauche lentement pour attraper la tête blonde derrière lui, il voulait plus. Il tourna la tête comme il faisait pression de la main pour amener le blond à s'approcher encore puis il put enfin le regarder. Les cheveux blonds rivalisaient avec les siens, ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle erratique et ses yeux étaient... magnifiques. Harry détailla quelques secondes ce visage avant de tomber sur les lèvres rouges, entrouvertes et gonflées, peut-être les avait-il mordu alors qu'il allait et venait derrière lui.

Alors Harry l'embrassa. Il s'approcha encore, même si ce mouvement lui fit mal au dos, même s'il n'était pas censé embrasser son pire ennemi dans cette école, même s'il ne devait pas apprécier d'être pilonné par lui dans les douches des vestiaires de quidditch.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre la bouche de son amant, et Malfoy accéléra ses coups de rein. Leur langue se cherchaient, se caressaient, léchaient les lèvres offertes tandis que leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Les mouvement de Draco devinrent plus rapide si c'était encore possible, désordonnés et Harry haleta comme une main blanche se remettait à caresser son sexe. Il allait jouir, c'était imminent.

Il cria bientôt, abandonnant la bouche qu'il embrassait jusqu'alors, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux à demi fermés dans une expression de pure plaisir alors que son sperme se répandait sur la main de Malfoy et sur le mur de la douche face à lui. Et le blond l'observait, continuant ses va et viens comprimés dans la chaleur du corps qu'il martelait. Il vint lui aussi, alors que l'orgasme du brun se terminait et que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits en même temps que son souffle.

Essoufflés tous deux, ils prirent le temps de faire calmer les battements de leur cœur. Le silence s'abattit peu à peu sur la cabine de douche et bientôt l'air redevint frais autour d'eux. La main gauche du blond reposait encore sur la hanche du brun et celui-ci avait posé sa propre main par dessus, il caressait doucement de son pouce la peau blanche.

Ils ne disaient rien, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et un frisson les parcourut en même temps. Harry tendit la main pour rouvrir le robinet de la douche et l'eau s'abattit de nouveau sur eux, chaude et relaxante, balayant le sperme encore présent sur le mur devant eux.

Draco leva lentement sa main droite encore enduite du sperme du brun pour la nettoyer mais se ravisa et Harry le vit approcher lentement cette main de sa bouche pour en lécher délicatement les doigts. C'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait vu : Draco Malfoy léchant le sperme qui maculait sa main, alors il gémit et se retourna surprenant le blond.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse terminer de te doucher ?

Malfoy avait murmuré en braquant son regard dans le sien, tandis qu'il laissait l'eau finir le nettoyage de sa main. Mais Harry était loin d'en avoir envie et il attrapa violemment la nuque blonde pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, espérant que Draco se passerait de réponse orale.

Ils finirent donc de se laver dans la même cabine, ne cessant de s'embrasser que pour mieux goûter une clavicule, le creux d'un cou ou laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Puis vint le moment de se séparer, il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant le lever du jour et ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos... Et puis bien sûr il leur fallait rentrer au château.

Alors ils sortirent de leur cabine, toujours sans un mot, et retournèrent chercher leurs habits respectifs, chacun à un bout du vestiaire, perdus dans leur pensées. Une fois prêts, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire pour ne pas gâcher ce moment.

Si Harry avait adoré provoquer les deux serpentards ce soir, il ne savait pas trop comment gérer l'après. Faire le malin était une chose qu'il s'avait faire, mais le moment qu'il venait de passer était tellement intense qu'il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'en rire ou de le dégrader par une quelconque bravade idiote.

Heureusement le vert et argent semblait s'en sortir beaucoup mieux avec ceci puisqu'il attrapa l'écharpe du brun pour le rapprocher de lui et quand il fut suffisamment près de ses lèvres, il murmura :

\- Si d'aventures j'avais un nouveau problème avec une groupie nymphomane...

Harry releva les yeux qui fixaient les lèvres rouges pour les ancrer profondément aux yeux gris, avant de combler la distance qui les séparait pour caresser de la langue les lèvres à sa portée et murmurer.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de t'en débarrasser de nouveau...


End file.
